


All His Heart

by Terrahsims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrahsims/pseuds/Terrahsims
Summary: This work is based on zathara001 wonderful story, Ad Astra Per Magicae.This is my version of a prequel and how Harry Potter meets his cousin John Sheppard.Please check out Ad Astra Per Magicae also, it is an awesome story!
Relationships: Harry Potter & John Sheppard, Harry Potter & Mrs. Sheppard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	All His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zathara001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zathara001/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ad Astra Per Magicae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393722) by [zathara001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zathara001/pseuds/zathara001). 



> Thank you zathara001 for letting me play on your playground!

**~~ Friday, November 6, 1981 ~~**

Arantxa Sheppard sat in the luxurious marble office of Ironclaw, Senior Account Manager. He had been her family's banker for two generations and if life treated him well, he would be her family's banker for two more generations before getting to retire a wealthy Goblin. “Ironclaw, what do you mean you don’t know where my nephew is?”

“I mean what I say, and I say what I mean.” Ironclaw snapped at the woman. He had made a deal of a lifetime and this woman wasn’t going to ruin it for him. He would stick to his swords and refuse her any information on the new young heir. The Potter family fortune would be his. His and Dumbledore, they had made a deal that for every ten Galleons Dumbledore removed from the Potter vaults he would get one Galleon. Not very profitable but what Dumbledore didn’t know was that for every one vault the Potter’s had, they had three hidden vaults. The Potter family like most ancient family’s had seven official vaults. That was a total of twenty-one hidden vaults that Ironclaw was going to plunder.

“My brother made ME, Harry’s official guardian if anything were to happen to him and his wife. The Ministry doesn’t know where Harry is, but I know the Goblins would know, it would be bad business not to know!” Arantxa said standing up and looming over Ironclaw’s rich mahogany desk.

“OUT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!” Ironclaw yelled at the woman.

“This isn’t over!” Arantxa Sheppard, last daughter of the Potter family swore before she left Ironclaw’s office slamming the door shut.

Arantxa stood in the hallway looking out into the main lobby of Gringotts Bank. Where all sorts of Witches and Wizard were in line for the Goblin tellers or standing off to the side gossiping. Many of them were still celebrating one week after her little brother James and his wife were killed. One week after someone took her nephew Harry and hid him away from her.

“Miss Potter, I wanted to say, I’m sorry for your loss.” A voice behind Arantxa commented.

Arantxa turned around and noticed Gringfist, the Director of the British branch of Gringotts Bank, and Crown Prince of the Goblin nation standing behind her with two Goblin guards.

“Thank you, Director, you honor me.” Arantxa said sniffling, “I have also married, my surname is now Sheppard.”

“Yes, Mrs. Sheppard, you have done extraordinarily well marrying a Utility mogul.” Gringfist chuckled. “Come with me, my dear,” Gringfist said inviting her to follow him.

Arantxa followed the Crown Prince to a luxurious office that had some glass French doors that were open and showing a throne room. The two guards following, one stayed on the outside of the hallway they had just gone through to get to the office, the other came into the office and stood in the throne room with his back to the office doors, after closing the doors so they had some semblance of privacy. “Have you noticed, since you were discovered to be a Squib that Goblins treat you better than we treat Witches and Wizards?” Gringfist stated as he poured two cups of tea and handed one to her, with a wave of his hand he indicated that she should help herself to cream or sugar.

“Yes, I did notice that. Every time except today.” Arantxa stated before taking a sip of tea not looking at the Crown Prince. “Why is that?”

“We treat Squibs better because you are treated by Witches and Wizards with the same disrespect that we Goblins are treated. Because you know our pain we are kind to you, we help you get jobs within Gringotts, and we help you get the training you need if you decide to leave our world for the Ordinary world. Gringfist explained. “What happened today? You walked in grieving, but where walking out devastated.” Gringfist asked.

“No one can find my nephew. The Ministry of Magic is clueless like normal.” Arantxa snorted as Gringfist chuckled. “So I figured the Goblins of Gringotts would know. After all, he is the heir to an ancient household.” Arantxa stopped talking and just looked at her lap.

“Ironclaw was not able to tell you? You are right, we always know where our clients are. Did your brother not leave young Harry to you?” Gringfist inquired a little confused. Gringotts did know where all their clients were, they just did not always share that knowledge. This, however, was one instant where that information should have been shared.

“James gave me a copy of their Will and it did leave Harry to me, if anything was to happen to me, then Harry was to go to Sirius Black,” Arantxa replied as she pulled out her copy of the Will and handed it to Gringfist.

Gringfist rang a bell that sat on his desk and a female Goblin came into the room and stopped and stared at Arantxa and Arantxa looked back never having seen a female Goblin before. Gringfist laughed and the Goblin female blushed curtseying to the Crown Prince speaking to him in Goblinese. “ _Gobbledegook_ ,” what an offensive name for the Goblin language Arantxa thought. The female Goblin left the room and returned a few minutes later, during those few minutes Arantxa and Gringfist sat in quiet and drank their tea. “Okay, let’s take a look,” Gringfist said as he put on some glasses and started going through what looked like the Potter portfolio.

Arantxa watched as Gringfist read page after page, flipping them over only to flip back a couple of pages; his face getting redder and redder in anger. Gringfist stood up and yelled in Goblinese and the guard that stood in the hallway where they had walk-in opened the door and responded before closing the door again.

“Your Highness?” Arantxa asked.

“There seems to be some miss management going on,” Gringfist growled out. “Don’t worry, we will take care of it.”

Two guards entered the room and stood on either side of the door, following them was Ironclaw, who took one look at Arantxa and tried to run only to be stopped by two more guards that followed him into the room. The two guards grabbed Ironclaw's arms and forced him on his knees.

Gringfist stood up and walked over to Ironclaw and started to question him in Goblinese. With a sharp gesture Ironclaw was lifted to his feet and half-staggered, half-dragged out of the room. Turning to Arantxa Gringfist sighed and took the glasses off leaning against his desk, “As I said, there was some miss management going on. Ironclaw had an illicit and very illegal deal with a Wizard…” Gringfist snarled _Wizard_ as if it was a curse word. “With Albus Dumbledore to have access to the Potter vault. For every ten Galleons, Ironclaw would allow Dumbledore to remove, Ironclaw would receive one Galleon, plus he would plunder the hidden vaults the Potters kept, without Dumbledore knowing.”

“What? Why? How…?” Arantxa stumbled with the knowledge that the Light Lord was stealing from her family. Taking a deep breath she started again, “How much has he removed?

“In the last week, he has had the official Will of James and Lily Potter official sealed by the Wizengamot, and has made himself Harry James Potter’s magical guardian, he has taken the Potter, Fleamont, and Peverell seats as a proxy, AND…” Gringfist growled… “he has removed 10,000 Galleons from the main Potter vault.”

Arantxa sat and looked at Gringfist with her mouth hanging open gasping…”So Dumbledore has Harry?”

“I don’t think so. Dumbledore paid Ironclaw to destroy the tracking charm we keep on all of our customers so that we can’t track him. We can’t send him official Gringotts mail as it would be redirected to the adult we have on file as his official guardian; which Ironclaw crossed out your name and put Dumbledore down. However, our spy in Hogwarts has made a note that Harry is not with Dumbledore.”

Arantxa crumbled in her seat and started to cry. Gringfist walked over and sat in the chair next to her, “My dear, Dumbledore has stashed your nephew somewhere, we will do everything in our power to help you find the child. The moment he is seen by one of my men, we will remove him to Gringotts and give you a call.”

“Thank you,” Arantxa hiccupped and dried her eyes with a handkerchief Gringfist handed her. “Give me a call?”

“Yes, I assume you have a telephone number, just because the Witches and Wizards of Britain want to remain living in the dark ages does not mean we Goblins do.” Gringfist laughed and Arantxa giggled. “In the meantime, Ironclaw will be interrogated to see if he knows anything else and if he was stealing from anyone else. His head will be placed in the lobby so both Witch, Wizard, and Goblin know you don’t steal from Gringotts and get away with it. I will assign a new manager for the Potter vaults, with you as the guardian of the vaults until young Lord Potter is able to take partial control at fifteen, then full control at twenty-one. There is nothing I can do about the Wizengamot seats, just be thankful that he only knew about those three and not the other two.”

“Gringfist, thank you.” Arantxa said grabbing the Goblins' hands, “I truly mean it, thank you.”

“Of course, child. Once upon a time, when I was a young lad, I too was the Potter Senior Account Manager. I handed the reins over to Ironclaw, I am going to go over the Potter portfolio for the last two generations to make sure he hasn’t been stealing from your family all this time.” Gringfist said embarrassment showing on his cheeks. “You will have the 11,000 Galleons back in the Potter vault by the end of the week. We will keep you informed about a Harry sighting. Now, I know you are named after a thorn bush, but I don’t want you to confront Dumbledore. He is a dangerous man when cornered, and GRINGOTTS,” Gringfist smiled cruelly, “we will be cornering him.”

Arantxa looked at Gringfist with one eyebrow raised. She was used to fighting her own battles, but he was right she didn’t have the ability to confront Dumbledore. Not unless she decided to get violent and take one of her husband’s hunting rifles after the old Goat.

“At the very worst, when Harry comes into Gringotts at eleven we will snatch him and give him to you.” Gringfist started only to be interrupted by Arantxa.

“At the very worst, he could be killed!”

“No, Dumbledore is hailing Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived. A savior, one Dumbledore will hide so that he is the only one with control over the boy, but I promise. Gringotts will do everything in our power to fuck up Dumbledore’s plans without injuring the child.”

“How do you know if he is injured if you can’t find him?” Arantxa whispered.

“True, true,” Gringfist said staring off into space for a moment, “well, we will just need to make sure Dumbledore knows Gringotts is a fault for any of his ruined plans.” Gringfist smiled viscously to Arantxa.

\-----

**~~ Monday, July 1, 1991 ~~**

“MOoOom!” Dave Sheppard moaned as he, his big brother--John, and their mother walked down Charing Crossing Road, “Why are we out so early?” The little eleven-year-old complained.

“We are here looking for your cousin, and we will be looking for him every day this summer until we find him,” Arantxa sighed slightly annoyed with her youngest son, having already explained the situation to him.

Dave mumbled to himself until John grabbed him in a headlock and started giving him a nuggie. “MOoOom!”

Arantxa looked behind her at her two sons playing and smiled. She was an older teenager when her parents finally had James so she never got to play with him the same way her two boys played. She was already married by the time James joined Hogwarts, and she was settled in her career as a stockbroker by the time she had her oldest son, John, three years before James and Lily had their first baby… " _they were babies themselves”_ …she thought. “Boy’s we’re here!” Arantxa said with excitement, this was the first time she was able to show them their magical heritance. Even though they were Squibs like her, it was still part of who they were. They were after all descendants of the Ancient Witch Boudica, who was here before the Romans. That was why they were considered one of the Ancient families because they predated the Roman Witches and Wizards who invade Britain.

“We’re going into this dump?” John asked as he placed his arm on Dave’s head only for it to slip off as Dave dashed out of John’s reach.

“Boys take a look, then I want you to close your eyes take a couple of deep breaths, and look again,” Arantxa said.

“Wow! Cool!” Dave exclaimed excitedly.

“Eh…neat trick,” John said trying to play it cool but just as excited as his little brother.

Arantxa held the door open for her two boys and entered the Leaky Cauldron. “Hello, Tom!” She called out as she held her two boys close to her.

“Arantxa Potter! Is that…?” Tom said eyeing the two dark-haired boys with Potter's hair.

“These are my sons, John and Dave Sheppard.” Arantxa interrupted before Tom could start the pub into a fuss. “I have business with Gringotts could you open the back for me?”

“Of course Miss Potter! I’m sorry for your loss. How is your nephew doing?” Tom asked.

“I don’t know, Dumbledore kidnapped him,” Arantxa said raising her voice so the pub patrons that were trying to hide that they were listening could hear her.

“Now, now, Professor Dumbledore is a good man. Don’t listen to those nasty Goblins.” Tom said patronizingly.

“Nonsense, the Goblins are helping me. After all, my brother’s Will had me taking Harry if anything were to happen to him, but Dumbledore refuses to give Harry to me. That is KIDNAPPING!” Arantxa argued as she pushed her two boys past the arch in the back courtyard into Diagon Alley.

“WOOH!” Both Dave and John said at the same time.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, boys!” Arantxa ignored Tom turning her back on him as he still tried to argue about what a good man Albus Dumbledore was, standing behind her two boys she draped her arms around them hugging them from behind. “Now our first stop will be the bank where you will meet honest to goodness, Goblins! Now, these Goblins are not like, Token Goblins, they are not going to eat you, but you still must be polite to them. They are not human, and they will not stand for being treated like rubbish.”

“Goblins? Really?” John said as he stood on his tip-toes trying to see further. It was still early morning so the Alley was not packed but John was only thirteen and had not hit his growth spirt yet; Dave, younger still was also trying to see around all the weirdly dressed men and women wearing dresses and what looked like Halloween witches hats.

“Why are they dressed so weird?” Dave asked innocently as a family walked by.

A man pulled his wife and daughter away from the Sheppard family, mumbling about Muggles and Muggle-born. Hearing them Arantxa spoke up, “Worse,” she said, “Squibs!” she waved her fingers at the family who turned around and went back to the floo deciding today was not the day for them to be shopping.

Dave giggled at his mother and John’s left eyebrow rose, silently asking what that was about.

Some of these morons believe that Muggle-born, those who have no known Magical ancestors steal the magic from their children which creates Squibs and becoming a Squib is contagious. That is all nonsense, Squibs like you or me are created because of incest.

“Eww!” John whined in disgust.

“What’s incest?” Dave asked.

“It’s where your parents are siblings,” John said with a scrunched up nose.

“Sometimes, or cousins. My parents were third cousins. Which normally doesn’t matter but something in the Magic gene broke and so I’m a Squib. Give it time and enough generational gap, it will fix. Your kids might not have Magic, but maybe your grandkids could.” Arantxa stopped at the steps to Gringotts and looked up. “Okay, remember what I said, Goblins are not human, be polite.”

\-----

**~~ Monday, July 15, 1991 ~~**

“Darling, how long are you going to look for him. Davey called complaining that he was bored, that you hired someone to take him and John out sight-seeing but you don’t join them.” Patrick Sheppard complained, on the phone to his wife.

“Sweetheart, I told you that I would be sitting in the lobby of the Bank until I saw, Harry. This is his Hogwarts year, he has to come in so he can pay for his school items. At the very least, if I don’t find him at the Bank then I will sit in Kings Cross until I see him.” Arantxa replied as she picked up the hotel room. The boys were in the pool but had made a mess as they changed.

“Why don’t you send Davey back home? He’s miserable.” Patrick replied.

“I wanted Dave and Harry to meet since they are the same age,” Arantxa whined to her husband.

“I’ll have the tickets at the gate. Send Dave home, John can stay with you, he seems to be having fun.” Patrick ordered.

\-----

**~~ Wednesday, July 31, 1991 ~~**

“Mist’r Harry Potter to visit his vault,” Hagrid said to the Goblin teller.

The teller hit his emergency button alerting the guards; bad time for Mrs. Sheppard to nip out to the loo, “And does Mr. Potter have his key?” The teller stalled.

“Hey, Harry!” A young boy yelled out, “Harry Potter?”

The whole room stilled and turned to look at the thirteen-year-old with dark Potter hair as he ran up to the little boy in line and Hagrid swore under his breath. “Hi’ya Harry! My name’s John, I’m your cousin on your dad’s side of the family.”

“Now see here boy, Harry doesn’t have any family left on his dad’s side,” Hagrid argued pushing the thirteen-year-old away from Harry hard enough to knock him to the ground. “AWWWWH!” Hagrid screamed trying to wipe something off his back.

Behind Hagrid stood Arantxa with her feet spread so they were even with her shoulders and her hands together holding something the Witches and Wizards have never seen before but the Muggle-born had. Those Muggle-born in the room started to snigger. “DON’T YOU TOUCH MY SON, GIANT!” Arantxa shouted. “You lay one finger on my son or my nephew again I will tase you until you are singing soprano!”

Harry stood and looked at the boy who could be his double, except he was older…and cooler, then to the lady with long dark, wild hair. Hair like his. While the lady was yelling at Hagrid for pushing the boy, the Goblin teller had come around and gently grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him behind the counter while another Goblin had helped the boy John up and behind the counter. The Witches and Wizards of the bank were too busy watching his…aunt as she tased Hagrid to notice the boy’s disappearing. Both boys where lead out of the lobby and into a private office.

“Hi’ya Harry!” John started over looking at his cousin. His cousin who was so much smaller than his little brother, even though they were the same age.

“Hullo.” Harry shyly responded.

“Thank you so much Griphook for alerting the guards to Harry’s presence,” Arantxa said as she entered the room with the Goblin Teller.

“Hello Harry, I’m your Aunt Arantxa. I’ve been looking for you for a very long time.” Arantxa said as she looked over to the Goblins in the room with a worried look on her face. One Goblin left the room only to come back with three more.

“Hi,” Harry said shyly not looking at the woman in the room calling herself his aunt. If she was his aunt he shouldn’t look at her, Aunt Petunia hated it when he would look at her.

“Young heir?” One of the Goblins questioned.

Harry looked up to see if the Goblin was speaking to him, “Wooh, are you a King?” Harry asked seeing the Goblin in finely made clothing flanked by two guards.

“Not yet, but I am the Crown Prince to the Goblin nation.” The Goblin replied. “My name is Gringfist Gringott, Crown Prince and London Bank Director.”

“Wicked!” Harry said at the same time John said, “Awesome!”

“Yes, I believe it is too,” Gringfist stated with a smirk on his lips.

“Young heir…may I call you Harry?” Gringfist asked.

“Yes sir,” Harry responded shyly looking at his feet.

“Harry, I have your parents Will, would you like to read it?” Gringfist asked.

“Could I?” Harry asked looking at Gringfist.

“Of course.” Gringfist handed the rolled-up parchment to Harry.

Breaking the wax with a neat coat of arms stamped in it, Harry opening up the parchment and unrolled it as best he could. “But this says I was not supposed to live with my Aunt Petunia?” Harry questioned.

“THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH!” Arantxa swore, making the Goblins in the room chuckle and John call out Mom!

“Harry, do you live with your mother’s sister?” Arantxa asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry responded looking at the floor.

“Harry sweetheart, can you look at me? Arantxa said as she crouched down in front of Harry so he wouldn’t have to fear her looming over him. Harry looked at her and saw she had nice hazel eyes, warm and sweet, not cold and blue. “Harry, you were supposed to live with me once my brother James died, not your other aunt. Never that woman. You were kidnapped and I have been looking for you for so many years. Would you like to live with me?”

“Could I?” Harry asked desperate to get away from the Dursley’s.

“Of course, darling. We have been looking for you for so long.” Arantxa hugged Harry, noticing the flinch but also noticing, once that original distrust was passed that he hugged her back with all his heart.


End file.
